


Cake

by AmaranthPrincess21



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-02-06 04:02:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1843603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmaranthPrincess21/pseuds/AmaranthPrincess21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay, so MAYBE you have a crush on your best friend Jean, and MAYBE you were up later than you should have been texting him. You make one small typo, and while you're not amused, Jean thinks it's hilarious. So hilarious that he decides to tell everyone about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cake

**Author's Note:**

> *Originally published on my DA account.*  
> This is the very JeanxReader I ever wrote! Of course, I had some help. Credit to my bestie Donnie for letting me use his Jean-esque texts to me for the story.  
> (yes, the etxting part of the Cake Incident really happened *sighs for three million years)

You: Hey, I’m back

       You sent the message to your best friend/crush Jean Kirstein as you changed into your pajamas. You had just gotten out of the shower, and texted him back to know you were out. Your phone buzzed, and you quickly picked it up to respond. 

Jean: Ugh finally it’s been thirty minutes. 

You: I had to shave, okay? 

Jean: I did NOT need that information 

You: Lol you’re my best friend, you should be used to this by now. 

You: At least I used that body wash you bought for me for my birthday. 

Jean: The birthday cake one? 

You: No, the lavendar one @_@ Of course the cake one you never gave me more than one. 

Jean: Well sorry I forgot which one I ended up buying you. 

Jean: That is the last time I step inside a makeup store for you btw. That place was a gateway to hell, I swear. 

You: Stop being melodramatic Jean 

Jean: I’m not being melodramatic, I’m stating a fucking fact. 

You: Makeup stores are fun, idk what your problem is. 

Jean: White cake is delicious, idk what your problem is. 

       You laughed at his sassy retort. You despised white cake; you thought it lacked flavor, and you preferred chocolate over vanilla, anyway. However, you did love the smell of white cake as it baked and you loved smelling like desserts. Your bathroom shelves were lined with vanilla perfumes, cotton candy body scrubs, and cookie-flavored chapsticks. It was a weird trait to have, you admitted it, but it was just the way you were, and for the most part Jean was totally okay with it. Except when it came to vanilla cake. He loved the taste of it, for some reason incomprehensible to you, and you two would bickered about it when your neighboring birthdays came around. You’d be fine smelling like it, but eating it? Hell no. 

You: Haha you know I hate traditional birthday cake but I do love how it smells haha 

       You yawned. It was far past your bed time, and you were far beyond tired. Your room was nice and warm; you were bundled up in bed. You were ready for bed. _Maybe I can nap in between texts,_ you thought as you sunk into your sheets. As you typed your response, you didn’t realize your thumbs were being effecting by your sleepy state. 

You: Honestly I really do hate white cum 

       By the time you realized your mistake, it was too late to go back and edit it. You watched in horror as it sent and was delivered to Jean. Uncontrollable, mortified giggles poured out of mouth as you quickly realized what you had written, and corrected yourself at the speed of light. _Oh God why?!_ you asked yourself, your face flaring with color. _That’s the worst thing I could have said! God damn sleep deprivation!_

You: CAKE CAKE I MEANT CAKE 

       You sent it after what felt like milliseconds after you sent the first text. You stared at the phone screen; it told you Jean was writing his response. _Maybe he’ll let it fly,_ you hoped. 

Jean: HAHAHAHA 

You: NOT FUNNY TOTALLY NOT FUNNY 

Jean: LMAO FTW 

You: SERIOUSLY I’VE GOTTEN FOUR HOURS OF SLEEP LAY OFF ME BITCH 

Jean: So you hate white cum? I’ll be sure to invent some kind of jizz dye so you don’t hate mine. ;) 

You: I WILL KILL YOU 

Jean: Rofl I love you too 

You: I hate you 

Jean: No you don’t. You just hate the color of my cum 

You: You are the worst 

Jean: Im the worst? I’m not the one that confused cum and cake. 

You: I DIDN’T CONFUSE THEM I just typed the wrong thing accidentally. 

Jean You typed it? It wasn’t even an autocorrect accident? 

Jean: Oh God, I love that message even more. Marry me, [First] 

You: Jean I s2g 

You: You just like to get under my skin don’t you? 

Jean: You know it ;) 

You: You know what? I’m gonna do something to your balls ;) 

You: LIKE PUNCH THEM BECAUSE YOU’RE BEING AWFUL 

Jean: ;) haha 

       You groaned, face palming. _Why did I fall for him? He can be so irritating sometimes. He’s so lucky he’s super cute,_ you shook your head with a faint grin on your lips as you looked at the phone screen. _I need to relax, it’s not a big deal. I was tired, and he’s just doing this to get under my skin. By tomorrow, he’ll have forgotten about it, and everything will be back to normal._ But still, you couldn’t help but feel embarrassed by the text. He was your crush after all, and you had thoroughly humiliated yourself in front of him. You could hope for the best, but part of you already knew he wouldn’t let you live this down. 

*The Next Day at School, During Lunch* 

       “Oh my God, you guys, you won’t believe what [First] texted me last night!” 

       “Jean, get out!” The two of you sat side by side outside in the grassy area where you ate lunch every day. He was grinning wolfishly and you could tell by the look in his eyes that he was hell-bent on spreading the word about the Cake Incident. 

       “Why, what’d you send him?” Sasha asked, unwrapping the tinfoil from her baked potato. 

       “Jean, please don’t tell them,” you gently pleaded. 

       “Why? It was fucking hilarious!” he argued. 

       “I wanna know what happened!” Connie said, and you sighed. Your friends wanted to hear it, and Jean was clearly eager to tell it, and you didn’t want to disappoint any of them. 

       “All right, go ahead,” you gave Jean permission quietly. 

       “So we were talking about food, and I was telling [First] she was crazy because she hates white cake.” Jean began. “And so she sends me two messages, the first saying that white cake is disgusting. The second, however, read, and I quote,” – he pulled his phone out and brought up the text. You fought to keep down a groan – “She told me, ‘Honestly I really do hate white cum,’” Jean then read out your hurried correction, but none of your friends could hear him due to the fact they were laughing loudly and hysterically. Even Marco, always sweet and polite, was doubled over with laughter. You gave a fake chuckle, trying to not be the sore thumb sticking out of this giggling group. 

       “Oh my God, [First], that’s gold! That’s pure gold!” Connie said between fits of laughter. 

       “That is going in the quote book,” Sasha said, pulling out the small notebook of hilarious things you guys had said over the years and writing it down. This time you didn’t hold back your sigh. 

       “Sasha, really? It wasn’t that funny,” you told her, a pink blush on your cheeks. _Great, my mortification continues on,_ you thought sarcastically. 

       “What are you talking about, it was hilarious!” Jean clapped you on the back, trying to control his laughter now. His face got serious when he saw you didn’t find it as amusing as everyone else. He leaned in towards you, his lips practically brushing against your ear as he spoke. “What’s wrong, [First]?” he asked with concern. You looked down, shivering at the feeling of him so close to you. It was tantalizing, and your stomach flared with panicking butterflies. 

       “It’s nothing, Jean,” you lied, and you felt his fingertips find their way to your chin. They lifted and turned your face to look at him. Genuine worry painted his face as he stared at you, as if trying to figure out what was wrong by just looking at you. 

       “Guys, we’ll be right back. Marco, watch our food. I don’t trust Sasha.” With a quick turn and his hand falling away from you, Jean addressed Marco and then rest of your friends. Marco nodded. 

       “I’ll do my best,” he promised. You and Jean stood up and left the grassy area, walking around the nearby building and taking refuge in the empty, open air hallway. 

“Okay, what’s wrong? And don’t tell me some bullshit that you’re fine. I’ve never seen you look like that before.” 

       “I-I,” you sighed, a red flush creeping onto your face. “I just would have appreciated it if you asked me first before even bringing up the text in the first place.” He raised an eyebrow. 

       “Why? It was so funny, I thought you’d be fine with me telling everyone,” he said. 

       “Us joking about sleeping with each other is funny, but you don’t tell anyone about those,” you pointed out gravely. _And thank God for that, since everyone knows I like you and they would have quite the reaction if they knew we joked about those sort of things. Hell, I can imagine just with the Cake Incident they’re already laughing at me because they know about my crush and how Jean is clueless._

       “Well, yeah, but those are private,” he said as if you had pointed out something obvious. You narrowed your eyes at him, losing patience. 

       “Then what makes this so different?” you asked him. 

       “I don’t know why you’re so upset about this,” he inquired you exasperatedly, throwing his hands up in the air. “It was really funny, [First], and a good joke’s a good joke. People accidentally send bad texts all the time; I don’t understand why this is bothering you so much.” 

       “It bothers me because I completely embarrassed myself in front of you! And you’re just telling everyone about it like it’s nothing and like you don’t even care about how the situation made me feel!” you blurted out, throwing your hands down in anger. Jean’s amber eyes stared at you in confusion. 

       “You’re made because you think I’m being inconsiderate by telling everyone about this?” he asked for clarification. 

       _“Yes!”_ you exclaimed through gritted teeth. 

       “[First], I’m sorry about this. I didn’t think you were embarrassed by the mix-up. You’ve said worse things to me and I didn’t realize you’d be mortified at that one text,” he apologized softly. “I was only telling everyone because I thought it was funny how you typed ‘cum’ instead of ‘cake.’ I wasn’t doing it to try and torment you at all. God, I’m an idiot,” he added, running his fingers though his copper hair. 

       “Yeah, you can be sometimes,” you replied. “Just please stop telling people about it, okay?” 

       “Of course,” he obliged. “But I’ll admit, I’m curious on why you were embarrassed by it. I mean, I thought you were past the point of feeling that way with me.” You raised an eyebrow at him. 

       “What do you mean?” you asked. 

       “Well, I’ve seen you in your underwear before and you seemed fine with it. You’ve sat on my lap in public several times without reacting nervously, or anything. Not to mention we freak everyone else out with how close and how unashamed we act with each other. I would have thought you lost the ability to feel embarrassed with me,” he explained, and the blush reappeared on your face. 

       “I-I, well, I don’t feel mortified with those sort of things,” you admitted. “It’s just that . . .” – you rubbed the back of your neck nervously. _Should I tell him? I’ve have liked him for a while now. He’ll understand and I know he won’t break off our friendship if he doesn’t reciprocate._ You took a shaky breath, trying to calm your nerves – “Well, everyone knows I like you and that just makes it more mortifying that I sent that to you.” 

       “Wait, you _like_ me?!” he asked incredulously. You bit your lip and nodded, thoroughly disliking the look of surprise painted on his face. You meekly nodded, looking away from him. 

       “Yeah, and it’s just – why the fuck are you laughing?” you added angrily as he busted out in a fit of laughter, clutching his stomach as he doubled over laughing hysterically. _Great. This is just fantastic,_ you thought sarcastically, tears starting to spring up in your eyes. _I’m going to be a complete laughingstock. I just confessed and he’s just laughing at me. I’ve really fucked things now, I –_ Your train of thought was cut short by Jean’s hands cupping your face and pulling you into a kiss. Your “oomph” of surprise was lost in his mouth, and you melted into the kiss. You put your arms around his neck, pulling him closer and kissing him deeper. Your heart beat like a drum and the butterflies in your stomach were in a frenzy. 

       “I’m laughing because I can’t believe I could have asked you out and gotten a ‘yes’ from you this whole time,” he explained, his face tinged with pink as he pulled away from you. “So, what do you say? Will you go out with me?” 

       “I just told you I liked you and you’re asking me if I’ll be your girlfriend?” you asked him incredulously. He nodded, his face completely serious. You laughed. “Yes, Jean, I wanna go out with you.” _He may be ridiculous, and sometimes thick, but God when that boy smiles,_ you thought as a large smile brightened his face. 

       “You have no idea how badly I’ve wanted to hear that,” he told you. He put his arm around you as he moved to stand beside you. “I know this is a little early, but I was thinking, maybe later tonight we can meet up and you can help me make some cake?” he asked you seductively, eyebrows wriggling. You burst into laughter, hitting his arm. 

       “Jean, _GET OUT!”_


End file.
